Steine in unserem Bett
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Sie fängt mit Pffschsch an. Sowas muss man lesen, scherz.Jonas, Jack und SAm fahren mit dem Zug, das kann nicht gut gehen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Steine in unserem Bett_**

,Pffschschsch!", die Zugtür öffnete sich und Sam und Jack gingen genervt hinein.

Jonas grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, obwohl sie eine halbe stunde auf den Zug hatten warten müssen.

,Warum lächelst du?", fragte Jack ihn.

,Das erste Mal in einem Zug!", antwortete Jonas immer noch lächelnd.

Jack nahm Sam die Tasche ab und schmiss sie mit seiner zusammen auf die Bank gegenüber. Keine fünf Minuten nach dem sie sich hingesetzt hatten und der Zug losgefahren war, rutschte und schlitterte Jonas mit seinen neuen Schuhen auf dem Boden rum und machte taktlose Quietschgeräusche. Jack verdrehte die Augen, bis Sam ihn anlächelte und sagte:

,Kann ich Sie kurz mit Jonas alleine lassen? Muss telefonieren. Ein bisschen laut hier drin, Sie verstehen?"

Erst riss er die Augen auf, doch dann sagte er:

,Okay, aber machen Sie es kurz!"

Sie lächelte ein weiteres Mal und verließ den Waggon. Jonas blickte ihr nach und als die Tür hinter ihr zuging sah er das Kloschild und erinnerte sich daran auf Klo zu müssen.

Mit einem: "Ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen", zog auch Joans die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand.

,Wie beruhigend!", dachte Jack und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Simpsoncomic.

Jonas tippte ihr auf die Schulter und Sam ließ vor Schreck das Handy fallen, als er gut gelaunt an ihr vorbei marschierte.

,Sorry Janet, das war nur Jonas. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, war, dass wir eine halbe Stunde später am Bahnhof ankommen."

,Warum, was ist denn los?"

,Der Zug hat sich verspätet!"

P.O.V.Jonas

Jonas kam gerade vom Klo, als ein Mann an ihm vorbei rannte und ihn zur Seite stieß.

,Tut mir leid im Weg gewesen zu sein!", rief er dem Mann sarkastisch hinterher.

Er schaute ihm noch nach und merkte wie er plötzlich seinen Rucksack fallen ließ und wieder auf ihn zurannte. Entweder der musste genauso dringend aufs Klo, oder hier war was faul, dachte er und rannte auch mit.

DA hörte er einen Knall und sah nichts mehr.

P.O.V.Sam

Gerade als sie sich von Janet verabschieden wollte, hörte sie wie jemand stolperte. Sie hörte auf zu reden und drehte sich um. Sie sah einen Mann der gefallen war, aber schon wieder aufstand. Über die Schulter des aufstehendes Mannes sah sie Jonas auf sie zu rennen. Dann verschwand er und auch sie spürte nichts mehr

P.O.V.Jack

Er war gerade auf gestanden um in Sams Rucksack nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, er hatte schon wieder Hunger, als ein starker Ruck das Abteil erschütterte und er auf den Boden aufschlug.

ein paar Minuten später

Jack wachte auf und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte ihm jemand die Schädeldecke mit einem Hammer eingeschlagen. Zuerst blieb er ruhig liegen, wissend Janet hätte es so gewollt, doch dann schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es war zu dunkel. Noch dazu lag , dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, Sams Tascheninhalt auf ihm verstreut. Er räumte etwas das höchstwahrscheinlich ihr T-Shirt war von seinem Gesicht, in der Hoffnung nun mehr sehen zu können, doch es brachte nicht viel. Obwohl er nichts sehen konnte und er ein noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war, stolperte er sofort los.

Er spürte, dass der Zug zum Stillstand gekommen war. Er konnte immer weniger sehen. In dem Abteil in dem er gewesen war, hatte die Notbeleuchtung noch nicht nachgelassen, hier war sie komplett ausgefallen. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie zuletzt in einen Tunnel gefahren waren. Als er im nächsten Abteil ein Kind schreien hörte und über einen Mann stolperte, wollte er sein Handy rausholen um die Feuerwehr zu rufen, aber er hatte kein bisschen Empfang. Doch nun fiel ihm auf, dass er das Handy zur Beleuchtung benutzen konnte und nun wurde einiges mehr sichtbar.

Der Mann über den Jack gestolpert war, brauchte keine al zu lange Diagnose.

Aufgrund der ungesunden Körperhaltung erkannte Jack sofort, dass er sich das Genick gebrochen hatte. Langsam stand er auf, ging durch den Waggon und hörte das Röcheln der letzten Überlebenden.

Verzweifelt redete er sich ein Sam würde dabei sein.

Doch unter keinem der blutigen Gesichtern, war das seines Majors zu sehen.

Mit einem letzten Rest Hoffnung trat er in den Zwischenraum. Das schwache Licht seines Handys, das leider immer wieder ausging, beleuchtete das Szenario. Dort lag sie...

Ihr Fuß war zwischen zwei Platten eingeklemmt, die durch den Zusammenprall der beiden Abteile auf einander geschoben worden waren. Eine Glasscheibe war mit enormer Kraft zertrümmert worden und Sam, die höchstwahrscheinlich daneben gestanden hatte, war nun mit blutigen Schnitten übersät und in manchen Stellen steckten noch die gefährlichen Splitter.

Ihre sonst so blonden Haare waren blutrot und verkrustet, denn an ihrer Stirn war ein riesige Platzwunde, die sie durch ihren Aufprall auf dem Boden bekommen hatte.

Im ersten Moment dachte er sie wäre tot, doch dann sah er wie sich ihr Brustkorb langsam du stockend auf und ab bewegte.


	2. AN

Also, ich die blöde Willow hab irgendwelche Blödheiten gebaut.

Also der Disclaimer ist ja klar:

Alle wollen es aber keinem gehört es.

GANZ WICHTIG:

Diese Geschichte habe ich nicht allein geschrieben. Mein Super Just (Erna, Swonshbob oder wie auch immer) hat die guten Sachen geschrieben

Das die Geschichte so abgehackt endet verdanken wir ganz allein dem blöden Hund Buutzieh

Danke dass ihr das hier gelesen habt. Und verzeiht mir Trottel!

Willow


	3. Hoffnung

hoellenwauwau: erst mal, man, danke dass du unsere Geschichte mindestens angeklickt hast. Und dann auch noch ein review! **Schnief** ich bin gerührt. Danke!

Bemerkung:

Wie schon gesagt, war beim letzten Kapitel schief gegangen und deswegen war es so kurz.

Jetzt mach ich es ein bisschen länger.

Er kniete sich nieder und machte sich daran ihren Fuß zu befreien. Gerade als ihren Fuß zwischen den Platten hervorgezogen hatte, schreckte sie auf und versuchte sich gerade hin zu setzen, doch Jack drückte sie zurück auf den Boden.

,Alles in Ordnung, bleiben Sie erst mal liegen!"

Gehorsam entspannte sie sich und Jack rollte sie auf die Seite.

Plötzlich schrie sie jedoch auf und rollte sich selbst zurück.

,Was?"

Sam sagte nichts, sondern hob den Arm auf den er sie gerade gerollt hatte.

Zuerst fragte er sich ob er gebrochen sei, doch dann bemerkte er die streichholzschachtelgroße in ihrem Arm, die, als er sie auf die Seite gerollt hatte, sich in ihr Rippenfleisch gebohrt hatte.

,Und wie steht's mit der anderen Seite?"

Verkrampft versuchte sie ein Lächeln und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Er lächelte und strich ihr eine blutige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sogleich eine rote Spur hinterließ.

Er legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß damit sie weicher lag. Sie schloss die Augen, fast als hätte sie sich selbst aufgegeben und fragte:

,Und was jetzt?"

,Wir waren schon in schlimmeren Situationen! Ich hol Sie hier raus!"

Er schob einen Arm unter ihre Kniebeuge und den anderen unter ihren Rücken. Um es ihm leichter zu machen, legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen um sie raus zu tragen, als:

,Colonel, Jonas fehlt!"

,Erst bring ich Sie hier weg und dann geh ich zurück!"

,Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das Blödsinn ist. Lassen Sie mich hier und holen Sie ihn. Was soll mir hier schon passieren?"

,Sie haben wie immer Recht, aber ich..."

,Kein: Aber ich... Sie gehen jetzt zurück und holen Jonas da raus!"

,Gebe ich hier die Befehle oder Sie?...", fing er an doch dann legte er sie auf dem Boden ab und ging in Richtung Klo.

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Tür auf und stolperte in ein leicht verqualmtes Abteil.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die leblosen Körper und hatte schon fast die andere Tür erreicht, als er ein Schluchzen hörte.

Er war kurz davor das Schluchzen zu ignorieren und weiter zu gehen, doch dann drehte er sich um und sah die Silhouette eines Kindes, das in einer Ecke stand. Langsam ging er auf das kleine Mädchen, wie an den Zöpfen erkannte, zu.

Als er ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte sie zusammen.

,Schschsch. Tut dir was weh?"

,Meine Hand!", sagte die Kleine und hielt ihre rechte Hand hoch.

Jack aktivierte mal wieder das Licht seines Handys und beleuchtete den offenen Bruch am Handgelenk der Kleinen.

Er zog ein Stückchen Schokolade aus seiner Hosentasche und sagte:

,Hier sie ist ein bisschen weich, ich muss drauf gesessen haben, aber schmecken tut sie noch.

Am Besten du wartest hier auf mich, ich komme gleich wieder.

Gerade hatte er sich umgedreht, als er spürte, wie sie sich mit der gesunden Hand krampfhaft an der Spezialhalterung für seine Zat festhielt und anfing zu schluchzen.

,Okay, wenn das so ist, komm mit!"

Ihr Griff lockerte sich, doch sie ließ nicht los.

,Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

,Trixi."

,Jack!", sagte Jack und hielt ihr die rechte Hand hin. ,Sorry!", sagte er dann und zog die Hand zurück um im nächsten Moment die linke hinzustrecken.

Die ergriff das Mädchen freudig und schüttelte sie. Damm liefen sie los. Im nächsten Abteil war der Qualm so dicht, dass es schwer wurde zu atmen.

Trixi hustete.

,Warum gehen wir in die falsche Richtung?"

,Ich muss jemanden Finden!"

,Glaubst du jemand hat das hier überlebt?"

,So wie es hier aussieht..."

Die Luft roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Überall lagen und hingen die Leichen auf dem Boden und den Sitzen. Und da sie sie nicht sehen konnten, stolperten sie immer über sie. Der Rauch war so dicht, dass es unmöglich schien länger als eine Viertelstunde hier zu überleben.

,nein, glaube ich nicht, ich hoffe?"

Trixi nicke und sie gingen weiter.

Jack brauchte einige Zeit um Jonas zu finden. Und als er ihn endlich fand, verbesserte das seine Laune nicht gerade.

Allein sein Gesicht war zur Hälfte verbrannt. Doch auch der Rest des Körpers war nicht so einfach davongekommen.

Seine rechte Schulter und der Arm, waren ohne Herkunftsgewissheit blutverkrustet.

Er ging in die Knie um Jonas Puls zu fühlen bzw. ihn nicht zu fühlen.

Umso überraschter reagierte er, als er ihn fühlte.

,Wir müssen ihn hier rausbringen!"

,Und wie?"

,Ich werde ihn tragen, aber das wird hart für ihn."

,Warum?"

,Die Schmerzen werden ihn aufwecken!"+

Wie zuvor Sam, hob er nun Jonas hoch. Wider erwarten wachte der noch nicht auf. Erst als sie schon bei der Tür zum nächsten Abteil waren, stöhnte Jonas auf und öffnete ein Auge:

,Colonel? Sind Sie verrückt? Was tun Sie hier?"

,Dich retten?", antwortete der verdutzt.

,Können Sie nicht mal aufhören ständig Ihr leben zu riskieren?"

,Da war doch nichts gefährliches dran!"

,Ich hätte tot sein können!"

,Nein konntest du nicht. Du gehörst zu SG1!"

Sorry, konnte nicht mehr schreiben, denn ich hab eine Seite verloren und das müssen Swonsh und ich nun wieder aufholen, und da sie ewig weit weg wohnt und wir auch noch voll im Schulstress sind, könnte das alles ein wenig dauern. Für alle die sich noch trauen bei mir Sachen zu lesen. DANKE!

Von Swonsh auch.


End file.
